1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electro-mechanical transduction element, a manufacturing method of manufacturing the electro-mechanical transduction element, a droplet discharge head, and a droplet discharge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-mechanical transduction element (hereinafter, referred to as a piezoelectric element) has a property wherein the shape of the electro-mechanical transduction element changes depending on a voltage applied to the electro-mechanical transduction element. Using this property, the electro-mechanical transduction element is used for a droplet discharge head of an image forming apparatus and various uses. Two types of an inkjet record head are put into practical use. One type uses a piezoelectrc actuator of a longitudinal vibration mode where the piezoelectric element extends or contracts in the axis direction of the piezoelectric element, and the other type uses a piezoelectrc actuator of a deflection vibration mode. These piezoelectrc actuators require a piezoelectric element which can provide a stable and good ink discharge property by ensuring an amount of the displacement of the ink.
Therefore, the piezoelectric element includes a piezoelectric body film made of a perovskite-type crystal including, for example, at least Pb, Ti, and Zr and an electrode which is provided in the piezoelectric body film and has a peak position of X-ray diffraction caused by a (100) plane of the piezoelectric body film of 1.97°. In addition, there is a piezoelectric element having a full-width at half maximum (2θ) of a plane (200) of 0.30 or greater and 0.50 or smaller (for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, a peak position of X-ray diffraction caused by a plane (100) of a piezoelectric body film made of lead zirconate titanate (PZT) and is perovskite-type crystal having a preferred orientation on the plane (100) is within a range of 2θ=21.79° to 21.88°. Further, there is a piezoelectric element having a distance between the planes (100) at the peak positions of X-ray diffraction of 4.05±0.03 and the stress inside a film of 100 MPa to 200 MPa (for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-253161
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 4984018